pbg_hardcore_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Intro Quotes
Every Hardcore season beginning with has had various clips from the season play during the intro after the player introductions. Starting with Diablo II, an additional voice clip is played at the end of the intro during the "You're dead for good" sequence. List of Voice Clips used Terraria #1 * "They're coming from both sides!" - PBG, Episode 1 * "Someone, kill time." * "Set it free!" - McJones * "I have to save him." - Dean * "Eww, fucking gross" - Paul, Episode 1 * "Light it up, light up the area!" - Dean, Episode 4 * "Someone help me!" - PBG, Episode 4 * "What are we doing?" - Barry * "I'm so scared!" - Jeff * "I got it!" - Jeff * "Crap!" * "Oh god!" - Barry * "Ok, I'm coming" - JonTron, Episode 4 * "So scared!" * "Get it, get it!" - JonTron * "What is going on?" * "Oh god!" - Jontron * "What?" - Dean Minecraft #2 * "I'm losing it, I'm freaking out!" - PBG * "I'm having second thoughts about hanging out with you guys." - Barry * "Oh god, we're not gonna make it." - Dean * "Get in here!" - McJones * "I'm punching it in the face." - Dean * "Ah-ha!" - McJones * "Eww.." - Barry * "Holy mackerel!" - NCS * "Severe lag." - Kyrak * "Woah!" * "Oh!" - Barry * "Get in!" - Jared * "Oh, gosh!" - Kyrak * "Oh crap!" - McJones * "Eheheheh" - PBG * "Oh my god" - NCS * "I'm okay!" - Jared Diablo II * "Screw you and your fireballs!" - Jirard * "This is an absolute disaster!" - McJones * "Don't do anything too stupid!" - PBG * "I'm beating him with my stick." - Dean * "So there's no turning back, boys." - Jirard * "Holy crap!" - PBG * "This is the worst." - Paul * "Kill everything!" - PBG * "Think we're winning!" - Barry * "Aaaaaah!" - McJones * "Oh god!" - Barry * "I don't wanna!" - Paul * "I can't take them!" - Ross * "Oh my god!" * "Oh, no, no!" * "Hahaha" * "Ah!" - Barry * "This is the best thing ever!" - McJones Minecraft #3 * "Are you guys ready?" - Jared * "Yes, give it to me!" - PBG * "Arrows, all over you." - Dean * "I'm gonna chop down a tree." - Smooth McGroove * "Ooh, skeleton, skeleton, skeleton!" - PBG * "You trapped me in!" - McJones, Episode 11 * "Oh, spider!" - PBG * "Leave me alone!" - Jared * "What happened?" - Smooth McGroove * "Gold!" * "Ahahaha!" - JonTron * "Behind you, Smooth!" - Shane * "Aaaaaaah!" - Jared * "Oh sorry!" - Shane, Episode 11 * "You're out, you're out!" * "What?" - JonTron * "I got a potato!" - Jared MineZ #1 * "Oh, zombie, zombie, zombie, zombie!" - PBG * "I hate this, this is a terrible feeling."- Jared * "I'm gonna need healing really badly." - McJones * "Oh, there's a bunch of Zombies over there." - Barry * "Ah! I didn't even see it!" - Jeff * "He's dodging!" - Dean * "Oh my god!" - Ian * "I'm being surrounded!" - PBG * "Nice!" - PBG * "That looks amazing." - Ian * "Oh, there's a player!" - Jeff * "Are we gonna die?" - Barry * "Get em, get em!" * "Backpedal!" - McJones * "They're behind us!" - Dean * "Team 1 likes touching themselves." - Ian Terraria #2 * "Okay, here it comes!" - PBG * "Oh, god." - Jeff * "Fight, em, fight em, fight em, argh!" - PBG * "What!" - PBG, episode 12 * "Careful, careful careful!" * "Oh no!" Minecraft #4 * "Just fight! Just fight!" - Dean * "Oh my god!' - Caddy * "Hey, there's an island out there!" - Jeff * "We're coming to find you guys." - PBG * "Okay, okay." - Barry * "Oh my god, I don't know how to get out of here." - Dean * "Ah, creeper! Creeper!" - McJones * "Pufferfish?" - Barry, Episode 1 * "I'm so sorry, I panicked." - Caddy, Episode 11 * "We have to fight!" - PBG * "They're everywhere!" - McJones * "Watch out for that!" - Jeff * "This is intense." * "Woah!" - Jeff * "There is a skeleton..." - Jeff Minecraft #5 * "Zombies! Three zombies" - Barry, Episode 4 * "Oh geez! Just run, just run!" - PBG, Episode 4 * "I'm a little scared though." - Jeff, Episode 5 * "I'm also scared." - Jared, Episode 5 * "I'm like, all by myself." - PBG, Episode 7 * "Dude, nice meme." - Ray, Episode 9 * "Yes!" - Jeff, Episode 5 * "Where are you?" - PBG * "I'm gonna die!" - Jared * "Unleash the beast?" - Dean, Episode 5 * "I'm stuck! I'm stuck!" - Barry, Episode 7 * "I'll protect you!" - Jared, Episode 8 * "I just want to... make things pretty." - Jeff, Episode 5 * "Shut up" - Jared, Episode 5 * "I made mushroom soup." - Jared, Episode 7 Terraria #3 * "Ooh a penguin, hi." - Luke * "This is terrifying!" - Lucahjin * "Open the door!" - PBG * "There's no door!" - Jeff * "Give me a door!" - PBG * "Let's just go home!" - Dean, Episode 8 * "It's like a trainwreck." - Lucahjin * "It's like real war." - Dean * "Behind us! Oh god!" - ProtonJon * "Watch out for the trap!" - Jeff * "They're in the pit! They're in the pit!" - ProtonJon * "What is that? Get out! Get out! - PBG * "This is really bad!" - McJones, Episode 10 * "Follow your dreams." - Luke MineZ #2 * "We're going to go, but I don't know if we're going to return." - McJones * "Oh, I hate this!" - Jared * "Oh, this is awful." - Barry * "I'm afraid I'm gonna lose you guys." - Ian * "Watch out! Zombie behind you!" - Jeff * "Oh, I'm low on health." - Dean * "Oh my god!" - Ian * "There's a person right there!" - Jeff * "Murder him!" - McJones * "Oh! There's a zombie on me!" - Dean * "Nooo!" - Barry * "I feel so much more hope and courage!" - PBG * "I'm just a hotdog." - Ian Minecraft #6 * "So it's like a quest?" - Jeff, Episode 2 * "I don't think I like how this is going." - McJones, Episode 1 * "This seems like a bad idea." - Chadtronic, Episode 3 * "The journey will begin with fire." - Jared, Episode 3 * "Oh my god, I'm being attacked!" - Dodger * "Austin, behind you!" - Jared * "Oh geez!" - PBG * "There's a witch." - Dean * "Oh my god, she just dropped down!" - Chadtronic * "I got this, fam!" - Jeff * "I'm gonna step up, and I'm gonna do this." - PBG * "That was a solid four seconds of entertainment." - Chadtronic Starbound * "I want to keep everyone safe so bad." - Lucahjin * "All ocupado over here." - PBG * "I'm surrounded by creatures!" - Jirard * "Should I make a bomb?" - Jared * "Yes!" - Jeff * "Where are the core fragments?" - Barry * "Oh no!" - Lucah * "Lucahjin!" - Luke * "Oh no, oh no!" - Jesse * "Jesse!" - Jared * "Oh, watch out, dude! Watch out!" - Jeff * "Oh boy!" - PBG * "Dude, what are you doing?" - Luke * "No, you're all dead, that's it." - Jirard * "I can't kill them, I'm playing the trumpet." - Barry Minecraft #7 * "Snowball fight!" - Jeff * "Make a painting." - Barry * "I'll be the sign guy." - Ray * "They're just chilling!" - Luke * "Oh, wow! How magical!" - Luke * "You have arrows sticking out of you! Everything's not great!" - Jeff * "What are you talking about?" - Jared * "Jeff! Dean!" - PBG * "Hello?" - Luke * "Oh my god! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" - Dean * "We don't need that from Dean." - Jared * "Oh, creeper!" - Luke * "Oh god!" - PBG * "Oooh, I got a bad hole!" - PBG Category:Running Gags